God and Titan Love
by Dominicboo1
Summary: Slash warning. Luke wants Percy and promises his kiss will stop the war. Percy is apprehsive, but can't risk his friends, and accepts. Percy soon realizes Luke's not yet satisifed and wants Percy even more. Will Percy deny his feelings? Percy/Luke Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- Have Me or Lose Her?

"Hello Percy," Luke greeted.

"You!" Percy said annoyed.

"I have a proposition for you,"Luke offered.

"No! I refuse to serve someone on the same side of the war as Kronos," Percy said.

"Serve?"Luke asked. "No!"

"What do you want then?"asked Grover protecting his best friend out of loyalty and duty.

"Something to love,"Luke admitted. "Something I didn't raise, and something not sworn off men."he added referring to Annabeth and Thalia.

"No,"Percy said.

"Do it Seaweed Brain!"Luke said.

"Only Annabeth can call me that,"Percy said.

"Do it Seaweed Brain,"Annabeth said shrugging her shoulders.

"But Annabeth…"Percy said. "I love you!"

"Listen!"Luke said cutting him off "The war won't happen the moment we kiss and you mean it…all the casualties. I love Annabeth like you do!" he added refusing to admit Percy did have a crush on her.

"We're both men,"he said. He said it bluntly, but he wasn't prejudiced towards any couples as long as both parties loved each other.

"As if you're prejudiced in any way,"Luke said laughing. "Listen Son of Poseidon. You have two people to choose between here, but I doubt she'd have me harmed if you refused her…..have me or lose her?"The villain took Percy's hand, and kissed it before he went off.

"You'll be mine,"Luke said to Percy pointing a finger. "Whether it's before or after everything you love dies."

(Luke's POV)  
Oh my gods! How I hated myself. I was wise to go behind Kronos' back, but why did I want Percy so? Annabeth could have taken Kronos out of me, but she was too much my younger sister. I hated acting evilly but that was the only way to get through to Percy…I didn't care what happened to the gods….as long as I could have Percy…all would be well…and nobody would suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2-Your Denial Will Bring you Remorse.

(3rd Person)

"I'll do it for you,"Percy said to his friends.

"Come on Percy,"Annabeth said.

"Yeah,"Thalia said.

"Annabeth made me look in your drawers!"Tyson said. "Promised peanut butter and pony ride! Annabeth, Peanut Butter, and ponies! Perfect deal!"

"And what did you find? Socks?"Percy asked pretending to laugh.

"A picture of Luke," Rachel said giggling. "And he's wiling to give up villainy for you Perce!"

"He's not a villain!"Percy yelled at Rachel. "Sorry I was rude."

"No,"Rachel said. "But you admitted it, so you must love him!  
"I don't!"Percy said nervously.

"Thalia,"Artemis ordered. "Take Percy with you into your bedroom….did you know Percy that demigods and huntresses can share dreams?"

"No,"Percy admitted. "I didn't."

"Oh well…Zoe can set things straight I'm sure,"Artemis said. She hated giving someone like Percy to Luke, and supporting "love" but with all her respect for Percy she wouldn't let him suffer any pain.  
"Goodnight Percy,"Thalia said resting her forehead next to his.

"Hello Percy and Thalia,"Zoe said respectfully. "I am happy to see both of thee. I know Luke loves you Percy."

"No he doesn't!"Percy denied. "And I don't love him…he broke Thalia's heart he doesn't love me!"

"Yes he does, and you him" ,"Zoe promised…."After all you two did for me….I had to have my spirit protect you and it knows you. I knew Luke would let her down Percy, but I know he wants thee to be his. And I know thy heart….you would do absolutely anything to help your friends."

"She's right,"Thalia said. "Maybe that's why Luke wants you….I guess he knew my destiny…..but you're so like me that he wanted you since the second he saw you."

"He tried to kill me!"Percy protested.

"Could have killed you would be more accurate,"Zoe said. "Really…why do you think he wouldn't fight you?"

"Fine I'll belong to him,"Percy said.

"Not belong….just let him love you. If you're not happy….just one kiss is all you need!"Thalia insisted. "Then Kronos is defeated. Okay?"

"But,"Zoe said. "I think you should ask yourself…am I worried about kissing him or enjoying it?"  
"You'll be in so much trouble for this speech Zoe!"Percy said.

"I can't have a romance my friend,"she corrected him. "Nobody said I can't arrange one. Not all men are alike!"

"Convinced?"Thalia asked as they woke up.

"Yes,"sighed Percy. "I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3- Why Should I Be Happy Now?

"I'm ready Luke,"Percy said nervously.

"I knew you'd see it my way sweetheart,"Luke said.

"Don't call me any pet names,"Percy snapped. "I'll just give you a kiss and it's over."

"Is it?"Luke asked. "Is it really?"

"Yes,"Percy as he kissed Luke. Percy focused all his feelings and pretended Luke was always good. Nothing should spoil this.

"You did it Percy,"Luke said.

"Well we're both happy,"Percy said. "Goodbye..."

"Happy?"Luke asked as he pulled the Son of Poseidon onto his lap. "Why should I be happy now? You're leaving me!"

"You really did love me…."Percy said thinking back to what Zoe said.

"Of course Percy,"Luke said hugging Percy and kissing him. Luke noticed something fall out of Percy's pocket. "And what is this?" Luke held up a picture of himself, and a cartoon of Luke and Percy holding hands romantically. "Don't want me eh?"

"Ok I surrender,"Percy said. "My dear son of the God of thieves, you just stole something that never will want to be returned."

"Nice line,"Luke said laughing. Percy smiled and threw his hands around his neck.

"They're happy now,"Annabeth said.

"Are you jealous?"Thalia asked teasingly.

"No,"Annabeth said honestly. "Luke needed something to love…and I wasn't right for that. Percy was."She smiled as she watched her best friend and the boy that was like a brother to her hugging.

"It's kind of you to give him up,"Thalia admitted. "He's a seaweed brain, but he'll make Luke happy."

"All I care about is the son of Hermes is good to Seaweed Brain,"Annabeth said."And I know he will be!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"Well done Percy," Aphrodite said.

"Yes my son well done,"Poseidon agreed.

"Do you accept us?"asked Luke nervously.

"He used you…you're no villain as Percy said,"Chiron told the son of Hermes.

"I know,"Luke said. "But what I meant was as a couple?"

"Of course," Aphrodite said. "We'd be hypocrites if we didn't!"  
"After all," Posedion said. "What's the difference between you two and god and mortal relationships?"  
"Absolutely nothing,"Percy admitted as he took Luke's hand in his own.

"Now you both deserve a gift,"Zeus admitted. "I am offering both of you… Percy Jackson for your love and Luke Castellan for your change of heart immortality."  
"I never wanted that before when I thought I loved Annabeth,"Percy said.

"But as long as we're together…"Luke added. "We accept."

"Good,"Zeus said. "The evil times are over."

"Thanks to the power of love!"Aphrodite squealed. The lovers sighed as they kissed each other gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Percy at last you're mine,"Luke said grinning at the son of the sea god.

"I am,"Percy admitted as Luke stroked his hair. He just smiled as he continued to be affectionate. That's why Percy loved Luke. He respected him enough to take their relationship slowly. Chiron gave them permission to spend the night together.

"I'm not ready for…."Percy began as

"I know ,"Luke said pulling Percy into his arms. "Just let me do that….just hold you! That's all!" Percy nodded. This was best for both of them, and he did want to be in Luke's arms. Percy didn't dream that night, because what was there to dream about? His dreams had come true. He belonged to Luke, and his father accepted them as a couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6-Love And War

Percy woke up in Luke's arms.

"Hmm….it wasn't a dream,"Percy said happily.

"Of course not Percy,"Luke said kissing his forehead.

"HEY THERE!"a voice called. The man who spoke wore a black leather jacket, and sunglasses.

"Ares,"groaned Percy.

"We're busy,"Luke snapped. "Go away!"  
"Well you did well in the fight Perce," Ares said. "You're so loving. You'd be a good dad…wait you're both male!"Ares laughed at his own obvious and stereotyped joke.  
"That's it Ares!"Luke said annoyed. He had lost a battle after the god of War had disarmed him, but if anybody disapproved of the fact that Percy was his, his butt would be whooped." Luke nearly lost the battle until he kicked Ares in a soft spot.

"That's not right,"Percy said as the god of war excused himself half annoyed half amused.

"Percy my dear,"Luke said rubbing his hair."Don't you know the old saying?"  
"All's fair in love and war!"Percy said saving Luke the trouble of telling the awful joke."  
"You got it,"he said as he kissed Percy again.  
"I'm not a trophy for a battle,"Percy said jokingly."But I won't let you leave without a prize!"

"Very gracious of you sir,"Luke said teasing the boy as they kissed again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

"Percy I heard all about your new love and I'm happy for you," Sally said.

"Thanks Mom!"Percy said.

"Yeah,"Paul agreed. "Don't let anyone bully you over it buddy."

"Thanks Paul,"Percy said. "But do you know how he is?"  
"No dear,"Sally said. "Your father told me I wouldn't believe it."

"It's….Luke,"Percy admitted.

"Who's he?"Paul asked curiously.

"A jerk that tried to kill my son!"Sally shouted. "You are not to let him touch you!"

"But Mom,"Percy protested. "I saved him from Kronos he's good now!"

"But didn't he steal the bolt?"asked Sally.

"The bolt, my heart, tom-ay-to tom-ah-to."Percy said shrugging.

"This is hardly a joking matter! What if he….?"Sally said implying something.

"No Mom,"Percy said. "He didn't….the farthest he ever went was making me sit on his lap, and I wanted to."  
"Well then I suppose you have my blessing,"Sally said. "Bring him over for dinner sometime honey!"she said kissing her son. Percy hugged his mother, and shook hands with Paul and then left to join his boyfriend in his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"Luke she's your mother,"Percy said.

"She's crazy,"Luke said.

"Yes dear I know,"Percy said nodding. "But she'll be less so once she says you….actually sees you not just somebody she thinks is you!"Percy was referring to how she believed every boy that knocked on her door was her son.

"What do I get out of this?"Luke asked micheviously.

"This,"Percy said kissing Luke on the lips. "And I'll ask my dad for a boat, and we can row out to a beach and watch the sunset..."Percy smiled a sweet smile his boyfriend was very attracted to.

"That's motivation!"Luke said smiling. "I'll do it Percy, and you get the boat…"

"Okay,"Percy said kissing Luke's cheek.

"I won't be long,"Luke said. "Just long enough for you to get everything you need in gear. Okay?"

"Okay Luke,"Percy said.

"Hi Mom!"Luke said.

"Luke!"Mrs. Castellan shouted running up to her son. "Darling…. your friends came here….the cutest one with the brown hair and green eyes. He reminded me of you…."

"That's my…."Luke said nervously. His mother didn't need another shock.

"Boyfriend?"asked his mother. "Honey….your father told me, and I think it's wonderful. He was so sweet…he was against you, but I could tell he wanted to be yours."  
"Well the war's over thanks to one kiss,"Luke said shrugging. "And now we have each other…we both loved each other but that damn Kronos dared try to keep us apart. Sorry Mom,"he added after realizing his profantity.

"No darling,"his mother said. "I do think that word is kinder than the Titan lord deserved for trying to keep you and Percy apart. I just thank the gods for his existence, who knows what would have happened if it weren't for your love?"  
"I'm just happy I can call myself a good person again,"Luke said. "After we kissed….I was a new man…or the old man depending on your point of view."

"I understand dear,"she said.

"Gods…I was obsessed with Percy. I still love him, but it's much of amore healthy relationship…I now have him, so I'm not willing to make any threats just for his love."

"Now promise me you'll visit me again soon!"his mother said as they hugged goodbye.

"Yes Mom!"Luke said. "Now I have to go…I have a personal night with my love…"

"Oh good!" said his mother. "You two are so adorable! We have to meet up as families sometime!"  
"We will,"Luke promised honestly. "We certainly will." He kissed his mother goodbye, and left. "Ready Percy?"

"Yes,"Percy said.

"I do believe you owe me a trip to the beach, and a few kisses,"Luke said.

"Yes,"Percy said. "And I am ready to pay the debt."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"Have fun you two,"Chiron said. "Stay the night in a motel if you want! I won't be worried."

"Okay,"Luke said. Percy was a stronger rower being the son of Poseidon, so his boyfriend made him row..since everyone knows how impatient Luke gets when he's looking forward to something.

"Perfect timing,"Luke said. He snuggled up close to Percy as they watched a sunset.

"That was beautiful!"Percy said. "Can we go to our room now?"

"No precious…"Luke said stroking Percy's hair. "Linger for a minute…". Percy sat on Luke's lap as the older demigod held him and kissed him.

"You are so cute!"called a voice they knew too well.

"Aphrodite?"asked Percy. "Is that you?"  
"Right the first time!"Aphrodite said. "Oh Percy I could watch you two for hours!"

"Well not now please,"Luke said. "I'm busy giving Percy the affection he deserves." Luke was about to kiss Percy again when…  
"Oh this is so adorable! I'll tape it."Aphrodite squealed with excitement. "And watch it everyday again and again!"

"Aphrodite gets more irritating every time you touch me,"Percy said. "Not that I'm complaining about this though!"Percy was more than comfortable and happy in Luke's arms, and wasn't giving that up.  
"I got it!"Aphrodite said holding a camera. "Oh where are you dears?"  
Percy got onto the bed in his hotel room, and Luke lay down next to him.

Percy snuggled close to Luke, but then…..

"Oh boy! This is even better!"Aphrodite said. "See here Percy/Luke fans they love each other soooooo much Percy can't even sleep without Luke holding him."she said mimicking an announcer.

"Stop it please,"Luke said. He sat up and grabbed the camera and broke it.

"Well…"Aphrodite said. "I'll just have to watch you twice as long to make up for the footage I lost!"

"This will kill me Percy,"Luke whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Percy nodded.

"Give me a little bit more room love,"Percy told Luke sadly. Luke nodded as he moved a bit farther away.

"You can't fight the goddess of love,"Aphrodite warned them."Or your love for each other.

"You say something Aphrodite?"asked Luke.

"Holding hands under the covers I'm sure!" Aphrodite said.

"Maybe we are…maybe we're not…."Percy said.

"That's it!"Aphrodite said. "I'm out of here!"

"Finally,"Luke said snuggling up again closer to Percy.

"Gotcha!" Aphrodite shouted.

"Oh Aprhodite!"the couple said before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Luke,"Sally said. Percy rolled his eyes as his mother denied all disapproval she previously had other her son's true love.

"And I you Mrs. Jackson,"Luke said.

"Sally,"Sally corrected.

"Sally,"Luke said.

"We don't want to be too formal since that was my son Aphrodite caught holding on your lap!"Sally said laughing.

"That rotten…"Percy began but realized his mother didn't want him saying such things. Besides if Aphrodite heard that, she'd probably just annoy them more.

"My Luke is a good boy," said Mrs. Castellan . "Please Percy dear call me May!"

"Ok May,"Percy said.

"Percy was such an adorable baby Luke!"Sally said.

"Mom don't!"Percy said. Luke eagerly picked up the baby pictures and looked through them.

"Oh my gods,"Luke said happily holding up a picture. "Sally I would baby-sit a baby half as adorable for you and pay you gold drachmas for it!"He jokingly pinched Percy's cheek and sat next to him on the couch.

"That is so cute!"May said. "Luke was adorable too! Once I got him a great big Kermit the Frog Plush and he smiled so big!"(Luke and Percy have asked me to stop making Muppet references in other stories…absolutely not guys)

"If it's half as cute as it is now,"Percy said getting back at Luke for his slightly embarrassing yet flattering compliment. "I'd buy him Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, and Gonzo!"(See I warned you Percy and Luke!)

"You'd just have to go through that door ,"Luke said mischievously pulling Percy closer to him.

"Awwwwww!"said Sally, and May together.

"Why don't we go watch television in the other room? "Paul asked trying to give them a hint that the two boys wanted to be alone.

"No thank you!"Sally and May said. They were just so enchanted that their little boys were in love that nothing else mattered at the moment.

"Sally! Mom! Beat it!"Luke shouted. Sally and May gasped at the comment. "Sorry…it's just somebody always seems to be watching us…..Ares was watching us as we slept, and tormented us when we woke up! Aphrodite wouldn't leave us long enough to go to the bathroom willingly. And now you two are ooooh and ahhing over us!"

"Sorry Luke!"Sally said. "It's very understandable! You two need some time to be alone together!"

"Hop in your car Luke,"May said. "And here….buy some tickets to the movies and then dinner!"She handed him the money they would need for the date.

"Thank you so much Mom!"Luke said kissing her. Percy hugged and thanked his mother as well. The two lovers went off hand in hand, and got into the car to drive off to the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"Oh Percy at last you're mine and mine alone! And nobody's here to stop us from…"Luke leaned forward and kissed Percy on his lips. May had given them a tip about a non-judgmental restaurant where all couples could come in without being judged.(Cheesy I know, but I had to think of something to get them to kiss without anyone looking)

"Yeah," Percy said. "This is wonderful!"

"Okay dears what do you want?"asked the waitress.

"Umm a appetizer to share….and spaghetti for two?"asked Luke. Luke was babysitting his younger brother the other day and they watched Lady and the Tramp together. Percy laughed softly getting the reference.

"You don't need spaghetti for me to kiss you Luke,"Percy said.

"No? Well I like pasta anyway,"Luke said.

"Good,"Percy said smiling. Needless to say, they did imitate the scene.

"What if Disney sues?"asked Luke.

"Heck let the writer worry about it!"Percy said. (Yes Percy fourth wall jokes are my trademarks too If you don't like it, then. you write this story, and make me the star.. no wait! That wasn't a suggestion!)

"Good plan baby,"Luke said. "Now we should be getting to the movies." He took Percy's arm in his hand. Obviously it was something some evil yet prim and proper minor god must have taught him.  
"Clash of the Titans, Harry Potter, Twilight, Alice In Wonderland!"Luke said reading the titles.

"Actually honey, I watch movies to escape real life!"Percy said.

"Ok Percy,"Luke said. "How about that movie they called a generic teen romance that's sooooo predictable!"

"At least that's not every day of our lives,"Percy said. Percy and Luke enjoyed the movie well enough…but the love scenes weren't fantastic in their minds.

"Oh come on! This is how you kiss,"Luke yelled at the screen kissing Percy.

"I loved that,"Percy admitted, but I don't think you should be talking to the movie Luke!"Percy said.

"Apologize for that or I'll never hold you again!"Luke told him jokingly. Percy sighed and kissed Luke passionately.

"That's what I call an apology!"Luke said smiling. "For the record …I could go on my threat for about half an hour before I cracked."  
"Me too,"Percy agreed. "I love you way too much for that!"

"I love you too!"Luke said putting his arm around his lover and kissing him repeatedly.


	12. Chapter 12

The Last Chapter Folks(But I'm planning on writing more Lercy stories. I enjoyed this one a lot)

Ch. 12

"What a time we've been having,"Percy said plopping down on his bed in his cabin.

"Yes,"Luke said snuggling up next to him. "And don't forget Percy…we're immortal now. And it's only been about a week. You still have an eternity minus a week of being mine."  
"I don't think there's such a term as…"  
"Better yet!"Luke agreed cutting off his boyfriend. "A full eternity!"

"Yeah,"Percy said. "That's a logical concept."  
"You've been hanging around Annabeth way too long Seaweed Brain,"Luke said running his hand through Percy's hair.

"I know Luke,"Percy said. "And believe me…I'll never feel I spent too much time around you!"  
"Good I wasn't planning on letting you off the hook that easy Percy,"Luke said holding the son of the Sea God in his arms. Nothing was going to stop them from being together until the end.

The End for Now


End file.
